Farewell
by chariot330
Summary: SONGFIC. Sejak saat ITU, Rukia kehilangan kekuatan shinigaminya dan kondisi tubuhnya semakin memburuk, bahkan lebih buruk dari hisana. Byakuya, selalu mendampinginya setiap saat hingga...R


**DISCLAIMER** : BLEACH ISN'T MINE. THE OWNER IS KUBO TITE-SENSEI

**SONGFIC** : _PIECES_ BY L'ARC~EN~CIEL

**A/N **: HARAPAN RUKIA PADA BYAKUYA TERTULIS PADA SONGFIC

* * *

**Nakanaide nakanaide taisetsu na hitomi wo  
Kanashisa ni tsumazuite mo shinjitsu wo miteite ne  
Sono mama no anata de ite**  
_(Jangan menangis, jangan menangis mata yang berharga itu  
Walaupun kau berjumpa dengan kesedihan, lihatlah kenyataan  
Jadilah seperti apa adanya)_

Byakuya memandang sosok gadis yang terbaring lemah di depannya. Menatap pandangan sayu dari mata violet gadis yang terbaring di depannya itu. Tubuhnya yang mungil berusaha untuk bangkit, namun tak bisa. Akhirnya gadis itu mengangkat tangannya yang lemah dan kurus, memegang pipi Byakuya. Tangan Byakuya kemudian memegang tangan gadis yang mungil itu, yang sedang mengelus pipi Byakuya.

Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Nii-sama…Jangan menangis…" Gadis itu menghapus airmata yang akan jatuh dari pipi Byakuya, menyapu air mata Byakuya dengan lembut. Hingga Byakuya menutup mata dan menggigit bibirnya, menahan tangisnya.

"Rukia…Gomenasai…", katanya dengan suara bergetar. "Aku tidak bisa melindungimu…"

**Daisuki na sono egao kumorasete gomen ne  
Inotte mo toki no nagare hayasugite tooku made  
Nagasareta kara modorenakute  
**_(__Maafkan aku karena telah membuat senyum yang kucintai hilang  
Walaupun aku berdoa, waktu berjalan terlalu cepat  
Sudah berlalu begitu jauh sekarang, tak ada jalan kembali__)_

Rukia kemudian menggeleng, memegang wajah Byakuya dengan erat. Menatapnya dengan airmata yang sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Ia ingin memeluk Byakuya, namun tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak lagi semenjak kejadian _itu_…

"Nii-sama…Daijobu da yo…Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan.", kata Rukia dengan suara yang pelan.

Byakuya kemudian mengangkat tubuh lemah Rukia dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya. Byakuya memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat. "Jangan tinggalkan aku…seperti yang dilakukan Hisana padaku…", pinta Byakuya pada Rukia yang masih mendekap dalam pelukan eratnya. Rukia mengambil nafas panjangnya, menghirup aroma Sakura yang khas milik Byakuya. Rukia kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Byakuya yang bidang.

"Tersenyumlah untukku, nii-sama…tersenyumlah…"

**Aa odayaka na kagayaki ni irodorare  
Saigetsu wa yori wo yume kaeru mitai dakara me wo korashite saa!**  
_(__Ah, lukisan cahaya nan damai, tampak di matamu  
Karena sepertinya malam telah berganti waktu menjadi mimpi__)_

Byakuya menjauhkan dirinya dari Rukia, memegang wajah mungilnya agar tetap menatap dirinya. Byakuya kemudian tersenyum lembut padanya, membuat Rukia yang dalam kondisi lemah menjadi bahagia. Namun, saat Rukia menatap mata kelabu milik Byakuya, terpancar berbagai rasa sakit dan kesedihan dalam dirinya. Rukia menangis. Byakuya kemudian menyapu airmata Rukia dan mengecup bibirnya perlahan.

"Rukia, tetaplah hidup, untukku, untuk Hisana, dan untuk dirimu…", pinta Byakuya.

**Anata no sugu soba ni mata atarashii hana ga umarete  
Komorebi no naka de asayaka ni yureteru****  
**_(__Tepat di sampingmu, bunga yang baru lahir kembali  
Bergetar disinari oleh matahari pada dedaunan__)_

Rukia menatap Byakuya dengan tatapan suram, seakan tidak ada hari esok yang akan menjemputnya lagi. "Nii-sama…Jika aku mati…Apakah kau akan tetap mencintaiku seperti mencintai Hisana nee-san? Apa kau akan mencari wanita baru untuk menggantikanku?" Byakuya menggeleng kemudian memeluk Rukia lagi. Ia merasa sangat takut sekarang, merasa seakan akan kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintainya untuk keduakalinya.

"Tidak akan pernah ada yang bisa menggantikanmu, Rukia…Jika kamu mati, aku akan mati bersamamu juga…**"**

**  
Itsumade mo mimamotte agetai kedo mou daijoubu  
Yasashii sono te wo matteru hito ga iru kara kao wo agete**  
_(__Aku ingin menjagamu selamanya, tapi kau akan baik-baik saja sekarang,  
karena akan ada seseorang yang menunggu untuk meraih tanganmu  
Jadi angkatlah wajahmu__)_

"Nii-sama…", panggil Rukia di sela-sela pelukan hangat milik Byakuya.

Byakuya melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap Rukia. Rukia tersenyum kecil padanya. "Aku ingin melihat Sakura, nii-sama…" Byakuya kemudian mengangkat tubuh lemah Rukia dalam dekapan lengannya yang kuat. Ia kemudian membawa Rukia ke salah satu dahan Pohon Sakura yang cukup besar milik keluarga Kuchiki. Membiarkan Rukia menikmati indahnya pohon Sakura dari pohon itu sendiri. Rukia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Byakuya, Byakuya kemudian merangkulnya dengan erat.

"Cantiknya…", ujar Rukia dalam suaranya yang parau yang masih tidak begitu menggembirakan. "Aku ingin menjadi sakura, nii-sama…", kata Rukia pada Byakuya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena, Sakura akan selalu berguguran setiap tahunnya dan akan bersemi kembali setiap tahunnya, seperti reinkarnasi. Saat sakura gugur, ia akan memberi kenangan yang tak terlupakan untukmu, selama kau hidup. Itulah, keinginan terakhirku_  
_  
**Nee tooi hi ni koi wo shita ano hito mo  
Uraraka na kono kisetsu aisuru hito to ima  
Kanjiteru kana ?**  
_(__Apakah orang yang pernah membuatku jatuh cinta merasakan masa-masa yang indah dengan kekasihnya sekarang ?__)_

Pegangan tangan Byakuya di pundak Rukia menjadi semakin erat, ia menahan nafasnya dan menahan suara tangis sendu miliknya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang dia cintai untuk kedua kalinya. Ia tidak ingin mendapatkan pukulan keras di hatinya lagi. Karena…Kehilangan Rukia sama saja seperti kehilangan dirinya sendiri

**  
Aa watashi no kakera yo chikara tsuyoku habataite yuke  
Furikaeranaide hiroi umi o koete  
Takusan no hikari ga itsu no hi ni mo arimasu you ni  
Anata ga iru kara kono inochi wa eien ni tsuzuite yuku**  
_(__Ah, belahan jiwaku, jadilah kuat dan terbang ke angkasa jangan berpaling ke belakang arungi luasnya lautan  
Aku harap akan ada banyak cahaya  
Karena kau di sini, hidupku akan berjalan selamanya__)_

Senderan kepala Rukia terasa semakin lemah dan Byakuya bisa merasakan telapak tangannya yang semakin memucat dan mendingin. Hal itu membuat Byakuya menjadi sangat khawatir hingga akhirnya Rukia angkat bicara.

"Nii-sama…Gomenasai…Aku tidak bisa memberikan cinta sebesar cinta Hisana nee-san padamu... Aku hanya menjadi beban bagimu... Apalagi setelah aku kehilangan kekuatan shinigamiku dan menjadi seperti ini…menjadi sangat…tidak berguna…", kata Rukia dengan suaranya yang semakin pelan.

"Sssh… Jangan berkata seperti itu Rukia. Karena kau lah, aku mengerti apa arti hidupku yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak bisa hidup…", tiba-tiba perkataan Byakuya terpotong dengan semakin dinginnya tubuh Rukia. Byakuya kemudian memandang Rukia yang menutup matanya perlahan. Bibirnya mulai membiru. Mata abu-abu Byakuya terbelalak, nafasnya seakan berhenti seketika saat melihat Rukia berkata,

"Byaku…ya…ari..ga..tou…ai shi-te..iru..yo…sorekara…_sayonara_…"

_Sayonara._

Itulah kata terakhir dari Rukia yang benar-benar membuat Byakuya tak mampu berdiri lagi. Kata-kata perpisahan untuk selamanya itu, benar-benar menghancurkan hati Byakuya hingga berkeping-keping dan tak mampu diperbaiki lagi.

**Aa ryoute ni afuresou na omoidetachi karenai you ni  
Yukkuri ashita wo tazunete yuku kara  
Watashi no kakera yo chikara tsuyoku habataite yuke  
Furi kaeranaide hiroi umi wo koete**_  
(Ah, jadi kumpulan kenangan yang meluap di tanganku tak akan mengering, karena esok tiba dengan perlahan  
Belahan jiwaku, jadilah kuat dan terbang ke angkasa jangan berpaling ke belakang arungi luasnya lautan)_

Byakuya menatap ke arah gadis yang berada dalam rangkulannya itu. Tubuhnya sudah benar-benar membiru dan dingin. Nafasnya sudah tidak bisa dirasakan lagi sekarang. Detak jantungnya juga sudah tidak bisa terdengar.

Air di pelupuk mata Byakuya sudah benar-benar tidak bisa di bending lagi.

"Rukia…", panggil Byakuya sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Rukia.

"Rukia…"

Kini suara Byakuya benar-benar bergetar seiring dengan air matanya yang jatuh tak tertahankan. Byakuya kemudian menarik tubuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya dan membenamkan tubuh gadis tak bernyawa itu di dadanya.

"Rukia…Nande…hhh…Nande?!"

Namun tidak ada sedikitpun jawaban dari Rukia.

Kisah cinta tragis ini benar benar tidak bisa membuat Byakuya berdiri kembali, tidak bisa membuatnya menatap hari esok dan tidak bisa membuatnya memiliki alasan untuk hidup lagi.

**

* * *

Chariot330 **: Tolong beri saya kritik, saran, atau pujian terhadap fic ini. Kali ini saya membuat songfic u/ ByaRuki setelah songfic pertama saya, Regret (IchiRuki). Tolong klik tombol ijo2 di bawah dengan penuh semangat dan air mata.

ONEGAISHIMASU!!


End file.
